Igniting and maintaining a series electrical arc between two electrodes is difficult to do manually. Precise and rapid movement of the electrodes is needed to sustain the requisite distance and voltage between the electrodes to maintain the series arc. Existing methods for generating series arcs require manual adjustment between the electrodes. The arcs tend to startle the operator, making it difficult for the operator to maintain a reliable, consistent ignition of a series arc or to maintain a sustained series arc. In demonstrator or tester devices designed to demonstrate the efficacy of series arc fault circuit interrupter (AFCIs) circuit breakers versus traditional thermal or thermal-magnetic circuit breakers, it is desired to maintain a series arc between the electrodes for a sustained period of time. Typically, these devices include a switch that switches which circuit breaker is protecting the load. If the demonstration or test goes as planned, once the AFCI circuit breaker is switched to connect to the circuit, the AFCI circuit breaker should trip, interrupting the flow of current to the load and protecting the load against the potentially dangerous effects caused by series arcs, such as an electrical fire.
What is needed is a device that automatically generates and sustains a continuous series arc for an extended period of time. Aspects and embodiments disclosed herein are directed to addressing/solving these and other needs.